Double Trouble Please
by QQQ p
Summary: I'm fed up with Ash and co winning the day, so I did a fic where they got their asses kicked! Yahey! Meet Damion the Mewtwo, and of course the classic teamroket members back in action.


It was a beautiful day in Vermillian, the sun was shining the birds were flying, the ships were sailing on the   
  
sea, and pokémon were fighting. Yes as usual the blood thirsty tendencies of pokémon trainers was still   
  
completely at a max. The sounds of electrical zaps came from Lt surge's gym, they lighted up the windows   
  
every now and again. Many trainers were walking through Virmillian every day to travel to Johto or head to   
  
Saphron. The capital city Sapphron attracted the attention with it's neighbour Celadon city.  
  
One of these trainers was a small boy from Pallet town. He was called Ash Ketchum, and he was   
  
aiming to be the greatest pokémon trainer in the whole world. He had the face of a angle and the voice of a   
  
kid who had smoked a thousand cigarettes a day for two years. (This may explain why he never gained   
  
some height, or his pikachu evolve).  
  
Ketchum was the kindest trainer in the world, his favourite pokémon was his pikachu which smiled   
  
adoringly up at him. Ash had a small cap on his head and a rucksack attached to his back, in the rucksack he   
  
had a whole list of items he had never bothered to purchase but which seemed to be there anyway.  
  
His pikachu sat adoringly on his shoulder as he walked across the bank of the sea. With him were two   
  
of his greatest friends, Brock. A Rock hard trainer and gym master from Pewter, and Misty, a water   
  
pokémon trainer and gym master from Cerulian. Ash himself didn't have a gym. But sitting in a stinky   
  
building all day for not very much money and losing most of the time isn't most people's favourite hobby.  
  
Misty had orangey hair, which was tied back in pigtails. It looked slightly messy with a few split ends   
  
that day. Brock's was spiky and simple and stuck up, his eyes narrow slits in his head. He had a darker skin   
  
couler than his friends. They had all joined Ash for their own reasons, and hopefully through their journey   
  
together they might have eventually solved their problems.  
  
Misty stopped and looked at the waves for a few seconds.  
  
"So Ash" murmured Misty "where are we heading next?"  
  
Ash paused. He had been travelling for a long time now with his friends but he just hadn't thought   
  
about that next question. They had been all over Kanto, seen the sights done everything. They could re visit   
  
a place, but where? Suddenly it came to him, the capital!  
  
"Let's go to Sapphron!" exclaimed Ash "see the delights of the capital. The silph co building and it's   
  
research! We could visit the Azure heights level!"  
  
"I guess that could be fun" murmured Brock "I remember a lovely gym near there in Celadon"  
  
Brock stopped and started gaping.  
  
"Brock!" Complained Misty "come on!… Urggh!"  
  
Slowly he staggered forward after Misty. The gym leader of Celadon happened to be full of women   
  
trainers who liked to look nice. Beautiful women, however was one of Brock's weak points.  
  
"It's such a nice day" murmured Ash  
  
"It would be if Brock would hurry up!" complained Misty  
  
"Today's the kind of day" started Ash "that absolutely nothing can go wrong on, no stress, no   
  
annoyance, no trouble…"  
  
"Double trouble there will be!"  
  
"Sorry Misty?" replied Ash turning around  
  
"Wasn't me Ash" muttered Misty looking for the source. Brock ran up to the others.  
  
A shadow past over them suddenly. Ash looked up to see a gigantic metal smooth hover craft fly over   
  
their heads and hover in front of them.  
  
"What the heck is that!" exclaimed Brock looking up  
  
The glass covering of the cockpit slowly rose up on electronic hinges.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" said a boy with blue hair  
  
"And make that double!" continued his feminine accomplice who had long flowing red.  
  
Immediately the continued into a long flowing motto that they had learned by heart.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
"To unite all people within are nation!"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend are reach to the stars above!"  
  
"Jessie!" exclaimed the girl  
  
"James!" followed the boy with blue hair. They continued in unison.  
  
"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
"That's right!" shouted a Meouth pokémon leaping up from behind them. The two people had white t   
  
shirts on them which had a big R painted in red on them.  
  
"Oh no" moaned Ash ",it's these losers again"  
  
"Your not gonna ruin are day!" shouted Misty  
  
"We didn't want to anyway" said Jessie "We just wanted to ruin it for your pokémon! James! Pull the   
  
lever!"  
  
A second later the glass shutter came down again with a slam. Suddenly pokéballs shot out of funnels   
  
either side of the wings towards pikachu.  
  
"Pikachu!" exclaimed Ash but it was too late. Pikachu dissapered in a flash of white light. A   
  
electronic hand wrenched forward and picked up the pokéball just before Ash could stop it.  
  
"Don't worry Ash!" exclaimed Brock jumping forward "let's see how they handle one of my   
  
pokémon!"  
  
As fast as he could Brock took out a pokéball and through it forward. It flashed red and a onix came   
  
out. Onix a giant rock snake stretched forward at the ready.  
  
"Onix! Use rock throw!" exclaimed Brock pointing forward.  
  
Onix lifted it's tail slowly and batted some rather large rocks towards the ship. They hit straight on   
  
and knocked a wing off. Sparks flew everywhere and fire leapt out from the sides. Another rock hit the   
  
electronic hand and the pokéball fell to the ground.  
  
Ash hurried forward and thankfully released his pikachu from captivity.  
  
"Pikachu!" exclaimed Ash "use thunder shock attack!"  
  
"I think we're in trouble Jessie" murmured James trying to extinguish fires with a milk shake.  
  
"Shut it!" said Jessie pulling levers here and there "I'm trying to concentrate!"  
  
A few seconds later there was a stream of thunder and the ship exploded backward into the air fire   
  
and sparks going everywhere.  
  
"Looks like team rockets blasting off again!" moaned the three villains as they blasted off into the   
  
sunset. There was a little twinkle and then silence.  
  
"Every time I give you a chance you mess it up, but this time I'm gonna put my foot down for good!   
  
This is the last warning you two! Mess up, and you won't see the light of day again. I'm warning you, I want   
  
that Pikachu, and if you won't get it, I'll kill you my self?"  
  
It was a dark, badly lit room with a low hanging light bulb, on a fragile piece of string. The master   
  
crime boss, head of Rocket the crime organisation sat in a comfy red fabricked chair. In front of him were   
  
two very unreliable subjects. Jessie, a long red haired girl, and James, with untidy blue hair. Both were the   
  
rocket screw ups, who nobody had bothered to get rid of because it took too long and wasn't worth it.  
  
Giovani looked down through the darkness his underlings grovelling before him.  
  
"Yes sir Giovani sir!" squealed James  
  
"Clear as crystal!" squeaked Jessie with a false smile  
  
"I mean it! I don't want anymore bad news. I have bigger fish to fry at the moment, just get rid of Ash   
  
and bring me the pikachu. Now! Get out of my sight before I throw up" shouted Giovanni stroking his pet   
  
persian a little too roughly.   
  
The black uniformed men quickly escorted the two out of the well unlit room to the corridors outside.   
  
They almost booted them out but a little gentler. Meouth was waiting, a small cat pokémon with sharp   
  
claws. The black uniformed men slammed the doors shut and continued with their meeting.  
  
"So, how did it go?" asked Meouth  
  
"We really blew it this time" replied James solemnly  
  
"If we mess up this time the boss is gonna murder us for sure" moaned Jessie  
  
"That's cos you guys don't listen to me enough! I'm the brains around here, how many times ave I said   
  
I've told you so?"  
  
"Meouth" murmured Jessie  
  
"What, can't you see I'm talking here!"  
  
"Shut. Up!"  
  
"Saarry"   
  
"I think, Ash is in Sapphron right now, that's where he was talking about last" said James ",if we're   
  
gonna get that pikachu before next month we might as well start now"  
  
"Did they give us any vehicles this time?" asked Meouth  
  
"No" complained Jessie ", apparently we took most of them already. They're constructing a new lot in   
  
the factories right now"  
  
The two (("criminals")) Jessie and James had a very bad reputation of ruining vehicle while chasing   
  
a trainer's pikachu that the boss had his eyes on. It was commonly known for them to come back with the   
  
remains of a million dollar vehcle and ask for a better one.  
  
"Oh no"said James his head in his hands "I can't stand having to walk all the way there."  
  
"Well you'll just have to unless we find anything else!" informed Jessie irritatingly  
  
"Hey can you people move along!" said a black uniformed rocket pushing everyone aside ",your   
  
crowding the corridor here!"  
  
"Hey!" shouted Jessie who had fallen on her back after being pushed aside ",come back here!"  
  
James and Meouth quickly restrained their colleague while the rocket got away.  
  
"How dare you tell us to move it!" screamed Jessie.   
  
"Calm down Jessie!" said James as passively as he could "he was only trying to get past"  
  
"Yes and he pushed me over on the way!" shouted Jessie sending a echo down the corridor. Suddenly   
  
the double doors to Giovani's chambers slammed open again. A rocket came and walked up to James.  
  
"Will you people SHUT UP! We're having an important meeting here, a valuable pokémon has gone   
  
missing somewhere in Cerulian city and we need quiet!"  
  
"Hey you!" shouted Giovanni from inside the dark room.  
  
"Yes master" replied the rocket a shiver going down his back  
  
"Don't tell those fools anything! They're bound to mess up or do something wrong. Come back here,"   
  
. Slowly Giovanni's eyes turned to Jessie and James "hey clowns! Get going, just remember you've got one   
  
month to return with that pikachu, and if you don't bring it, shik" Geovanni made a decapitation gesture   
  
across his neck "your a waist of time and money, and your a stain on the face of rocket. Now remove your   
  
stinking carcasses out of here before I change my mind and get rid of you now!"  
  
Quickly the rocket slammed the doors shut again entering back into the dark room. Two clouds of   
  
dust shot out as the door slammed shut and it made James cough. Jessie wiped her brow with a sigh of   
  
relief.   
  
"Come on already!" moaned Meouth "let's do what he said!"   
  
Hurrying along the passage the three villains marched along the corridor until they came to the lift.   
  
It was a dingy dirty lift, which had a reputation for braking down. The buttons were old and the   
  
basement one which needed a key had the button missing.  
  
Quickly they entered and Jessie pressed the surface button. The lift started moving at a nice gentle   
  
speed upwards with a soft hum as it went.  
  
"Hey" exclaimed James all of a sudden "haven't we still got the rocket balloon on the top floor?"  
  
The doors opened and Jessie got ready to get out.  
  
"Hey! That's right!" replied Meouth "I think that's still working, we haven't destroyed it by accident   
  
yet!"  
  
"Excuse me" complained a rocket "your blocking the doorway"  
  
Jessie had managed to put her self in a position which crowded the whole lift entrance. Jessie   
  
however was in no mood to let him passed  
  
"Oh" laughed Jessie "so I am" quickly she pressed the top floor and the doors closed  
  
"Hey!!" shouted the rocket banging on the door "you can't do that!"  
  
"You showed him Jessie" said James fiddling with a rose idly.   
  
"That felt good!" murmured Jessie with a smerk. After awhile the doors opened and the group came   
  
out on the roof. The balloon was waiting , tied to the flag stones with a white cord. The rockets jogged over   
  
to get it working. Jessie climbed in first and then Meouth. Quickly James cut the cord which held them to   
  
the ground and the balloon took off. Hurriedly James leaped and grabbed on to the basket edge making the   
  
whole balloon sway violently. Jessie pulled him up before he caused an accident.  
  
The day was just beginning, and the sun was only just coming up as the team left the rocket secret   
  
hide out. Meouth looked over the horizon.  
  
"Sapphron here we come!" exclaimed Meouth waving his paws. They were leaving unknown   
  
territory towards a unknown direction. Meouth looked out with interest at their new attempts and futere   
  
failings. Slowly he waved his paws around again. Unfortunately the way in which he did this happened to   
  
go astray. His claw swung aside and gouged a mark down Jessie's face.   
  
"Why you stupid pokémon!" shouted Jessie smacking Meouth over the head with a large mallet.  
  
"Jessie! Please! Don't kill Meouth now, he's one of the few pokémon we've got!"  
  
What followed was a long struggle.  
  
After awhile James managed to restrain his partner Jessie from throwing Meouth off the balloon   
  
which was much to the happiness of Meouth. They were a silly bunch of people really.  
  
The secret hide out of team rocket was soon left far behind. The day had only just begun and team   
  
rocket was ready for another duel with Ash, the master pokémon trainer. Legend has it that he once beat a   
  
rydon with his pikachu using a strange tactic nobody had ever known or used in existence in the history of   
  
the world.   
  
The day began to get on and James realised that there was going to be trouble ahead this time. While   
  
he stood their he began to think that the only way they would ever defeat that kid would be either a change   
  
of charicter and intelligence or over whelming odds. None of these seemed very likely.  
  
This time however, they had to get the pikachu or Giovanni would get rid of them for good, but   
  
how was it possible in one month? Giovanni had personally shown them their death papers in their meeting   
  
which wasn't very promising for their career.  
  
James didn't really want die at the hands of team rocket, and he didn't want Jessie and Meouth to   
  
either. Though their teamwork was purely business orientated James had grown and affection for the other   
  
two team mates over the years.  
  
They had one month to complete their task, a task they had tried many many times and never ever   
  
succeeded. Every time they had gone out to take pikachu it had failed miserably. The likely hood of them   
  
succeeding was very not likely, but somehow they had to try. The sun shone bright now in the sky as the day   
  
passed.  
  
"This time must be different" murmured Jessie  
  
"What's that?" asked Meouth  
  
"We've gotta win this time" replied Jessie ", it's life or exile"  
  
"Or death" murmured James  
  
"Dontcha guys be such pessimists!" complained Meouth "Your all usually so full of energy for the   
  
task! What's happened to ya?"  
  
"No" said James "Jessie's right, if we don't win this time it's not worth living, I dread to think what   
  
Giovanni will do to us. We're gonna have to give it all we've got. If we don't win , we will lose for good. "  
  
Jessie looked across his team mates, James, how could he die? It was impossible to imagine. And   
  
Meouth was such a cute character in his own way. Team rocket would butcher the two of them if they   
  
failed. James felt inside his pockets.  
  
"Another one?" muttered James. He took a rose out of his pocket and threw it off the balloon   
  
"Well we're certainly not gonna give up are we!" said James  
  
"No way!" exclaimed Jessie", let's make that kid really suffer!"  
  
"We'll never give up!" said James ",this will be are final effort, and it's going to be the best!"  
  
"What's got into you guys? Yave gone all soft on me. We're not in that much of a pickle, are we?   
  
Well I guess we could always flee to Johto if we didn't get that pikachu in time. I hear It's nice in Johto"  
  
The journey to Sapphron was a long one by balloon. It took several hours, morning rolled over to   
  
day, and day to afternoon, to evening to night. The stars came out and James looked up to see them.   
  
They were so pretty. A million million miles across the never ending space, bulging forms of   
  
nuclear gas and Hydrogen. He felt so insignificant, looking up at them. His stomach growled. There was   
  
hardly any food in the balloon and the team had eaten most of it already. But still he felt very hungry,   
  
perhaps he'd have some small morsel left in his pocket?  
  
He felt inside his pockets, the others were asleep. A piece of chewing gum, a pokéball, a leaflet for   
  
joining Cerulian police. How that got there James had no idea what so ever. Carefully he took out a single   
  
rose and looked at it. He just couldn't work out how the things kept getting there, it was a complete mystery   
  
to him.  
  
But still, the thing was so pretty. There was a full moon up in the sky, James held it up the sky and   
  
stared at it. It reminded him of something long ago but he couldn't think what. It was a tv program, about   
  
sailors or something. He cursed him self for being sentimental and then threw it over the edge, the sharp   
  
thorns gleaming in the moonlight.  
  
"Ow!" muttered a faint voice below. Quickly James looked over the edge, it was Sapphron city.   
  
Quickly he woke Meouth and Jessie up and pointed down below.  
  
"We're here!" he exclaimed waving his arms madly down at the sleeping pokémon and human.   
  
Meouth stirred rubbing his eyes with his paws.  
  
"Alright alright" moaned Meouth "I think the whole of Sapphron will know that by now!"  
  
Jessie got up slowly and looked over the edge.  
  
"Argggghhh!" she screamed. Slowly she pointed forward. Directly in front of them the silph co   
  
sky scraper gleamed in the moonlight  
  
"James! I thought you were watching the skies!"  
  
"Oh dear" murmured James  
  
"We can't stop it now!" moaned Meouth "there's nothing for it, take these parachutes!"  
  
Meouth handed the other two large parachute bags and quickly they strapped them on. It was too   
  
late to steer clear. Quickly the rockets jumped out and parachuted slowly down. A couple of seconds later   
  
there was an explosion from above and pieces of glass reigned down on the air born rockets. The pieces   
  
started shredding the balloon fabric and the three rockets started to gain speed as the parachutes failed to   
  
operate properly.  
  
After awhile the three team members hit the ground and were flung down onto the floor. They had   
  
arrived in a back alley behind silph co. It was immensely dark and the team sent a good few minutes   
  
fiddling with the parachutes. Flames roared above them and they could distantly here people shouting. After   
  
they had disentangled themselves they took their parachutes and hid them in garbage bins near by. After   
  
they had come to a dead end and turned around they approached the street. Everyone leapt into the shadows   
  
suddenly as a whole load of fire brigade vans drove past at an incredible speed. Quietly and whistling the   
  
three stepped out of the alleyway and walked along the street. Jessie felt a tap on the shoulder.  
  
The three turned around to find officer Jenny standing with her growlith ready. The animal   
  
growled fiercely and snapped it's Jaws at James making him flinch.  
  
"Is something wrong officer?" asked Jessie innocently a big smile appearing on her lips.  
  
"Only the Silph co building just had something crash into it!" exclaimed officer Jenny pointing up   
  
to the flames  
  
"Oh my!" exclaimed James  
  
"Meouth meouth!" meouthed Meouth, innocently pretending not to know two languages  
  
"Yes," sighed Jenny "I'm afraid I'll need to check your identity cards"  
  
Jessie fiddled around with her bag and took out a card quickly, she held it out quickly, ready to   
  
hit the officer over the head when she realised there was nothing on it.  
  
"Ah, that's fine" said officer Jenny quickly turning "I was just testing to see if you had one, you   
  
look so harmless, it couldn't possibly be anything to do with you" and she walked off quietly.  
  
Jessied sighed a great sigh of relief.   
  
"Hey!" muttered Jessie "We're not harmless!!!" A second later James took her by the hand and   
  
dragged her away half running half fumbling.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" he whispered running down the pavement  
  
The three hurried along ducking away into an alleyway every time they saw someone. Eventually   
  
they found a hotel and paid the fair to stay there for the night.  
  
The three were not in good spirits and found it hard to get to sleep. The beds in the hotel were   
  
comfy but it didn't make any difference. Meouth slept on the carpet in Jessie's room as neither would pay   
  
for a separate room for him like he wanted. Each of them was worried about being found out of their   
  
accidental terrorist activities, and perhaps being silenced by team rocket in prison.  
  
In the morning the three got up from the comfy beds and walked down the bed and breakfast's   
  
stairs. In the entrance a TV was held up in the corner of the room and everyone was watching it intently.  
  
It was an urgent news broadcast.  
  
"Just in, urgent news has arrived that a master terrorist organised operation has happened in   
  
Saphron city. Last night a hot air balloon crashed into the silph co building of studies, luckily no one was in   
  
the building at the time. The balloon had an estimated six tanks of hydrogen gas in it and also landed on the   
  
floor where the most explosive items were kept. The building did not fall, I repeat, it did not fall but   
  
meanwhile while this happened the grand bank of Saphron was broken into and had most of it's money   
  
stolen! It is clear that this has been a master terrorist organised strike. Team rocket is suspected to be behind   
  
this!"  
  
The people watching were outraged and started complaining to each other about all the bad things   
  
team rocket had done.  
  
"We didn't rob a bank!" complained James to Jessie suddenly. The room was silenced.  
  
"Shut up!" complained Jessie dragging him away from the room.  
  
Unlike the beds of the hotel the breakfast wasn't up to standard. The rice was all grisly, and there   
  
was only a tasteless tinned peach for afters. The two did not eat well and even Meouth wasn't keen on it.   
  
After ahwile Jessie thanked the owner and swiftly left the building.  
  
Outside James and Jessie stopped with Meouth to discuss what to do next.  
  
"Gees!" cried out Meouth "We really screwed up this time! What else could go wrong!"   
  
"I suggest we get out of town!" said James worriedly looking from side to side. Police cars roared   
  
past every few seconds.  
  
"But where should we go?" asked Jessie ",hey, is that who I think it is over there?"  
  
Meouth turned with James to look across the road.  
  
"Bull 's eye!" murmured Meouth ", now shall will get that pikachu now or later?"  
  
Across the road three people were walking along the pavement. One was a girl with orange hair in   
  
pigtails, another was a tall man with flat eyes and another was a small kid with a cap and a rucksack. He had   
  
a pikachu on his back and all three were happily walking along the pavement with big smiles.  
  
"It cannot be!" muttered James "there they are! Ash Misty and Brock! Let's follow them!"  
  
Quickly the team hurried across the road dodging cars and started to creep behind their targets.  
  
"Hey Misty" said Ash as he comforted his Pikachu. It purred cutely and looked up at him "I think   
  
I might be able to buy you a new bicycle now!"  
  
"You think?" asked Misty "that would be great!"  
  
"It's about time!" murmured Brock "it's been too long since we last mentioned that Bicycle!"  
  
"If we head to Cerulian I should be able to buy you one right away, but I was thinking, does that   
  
mean you won't come with us any more?"  
  
"No way!" exclaimed Misty "Gees! You guys, I've had more fun with you people then I've had   
  
with anyone in my whole life!"  
  
"Dam" sighed Brock "I thought you might say that  
  
"Why you!" shouted Misty  
  
"Hey guys!" said Ash quickly stopping them. "Look at this!"  
  
Slowly he picked up a rolled up newspaper which had rolled over in the wind and showed it to   
  
the others.   
  
"Mass organised crime scheme under way! Last night silph co was bombarded by a hot air balloon   
  
and damaged badly!"  
  
"No it hasn't!" said Brock turning around. Slowly he looked up "Gee! It has as well!" (meanwhile   
  
team rocket pretend to be a lamp post)  
  
"That's terrible!" exclaimed Misty as they all turned around "how could anyone do a thing like   
  
that!" Slowly the gang turned around again. The gang continued on normally until suddenly Ash stopped.  
  
"Hey, that lamp post!" abruptly he turned around but team rocket was gone already.  
  
Quickly team rocket scudded off into the shadows again.  
  
"That's all we need to know!" said James rubbing his hands together "they're going to Cerulian   
  
now! Let's beat them to it!"  
  
Once again Jessie felt a tap on the shoulder. Slowly she tensed her hand ready to punch officer   
  
Jenny and run. Of all the people she didn't want to meet! But once she turned she found a man in a black   
  
coat standing there, a rocket.  
  
"Hallo" muttered Jessie  
  
"Nice scheme guys, I'm surprised you pulled it off! Giovanni's very happy with your efforts to   
  
please him, if it weren't for you the gold robbery would have failed! He told me to give you a message, here   
  
it is"  
  
To Team rocket team 14  
  
members: Jessie  
  
James  
  
I am very pleased with your efforts. For once you clowns managed to pull off a scheme you   
  
actually thought about carefully for once! However you are still not off the hook, though you have pleased   
  
me greatly. I present you a master ball for your achievements, hand stolen from the very building you   
  
damaged.  
  
Also, a prise of 2550000000 g, IF you bring back the pikachu as well that is all. Well done   
  
team 4   
  
Your employer Giovanni  
  
"Here's the master ball he mentions, don't waist it! My friend died getting this and if I find you   
  
fools waist it on a CRAP!! pokémon... I'll kill you myself! Oh, and well dam done! My expectations of you   
  
have greatly improved! Don't mess up and great things will become of you!"  
  
And with that the rocket smiled shook Jessie and then James by the hand and walked off in   
  
high spirits.  
  
"But but but!" murmured James  
  
"Shut up!" exclaimed Jessie and lets be happy while it lasts! A master ball! Now we can't fail to   
  
capture pikachu with this!"  
  
"That's right!" exclaimed Meouth  
  
"Team rocket blasts of at the speed of light!" exclaimed all the group holding poses except   
  
James  
  
"But but but!" said James once again "everyone's giving us death threats!"  
  
"Ah shut up before I claw your head off!" replied Meouth staring at the master ball.  
  
The team then left Saphron and waited on the road to Cerulian city, for ash to turn up. They   
  
spent most of the time digging a gigantic ditch and then scattered leaves all over the top to fool the three   
  
heroes into falling down. James went on ahead a couple of times to bring back food and drink from   
  
Cerulian. Eventually the team got ready. They waited and they waited. It wasn't until early afternoon that   
  
Ash turned up with the rest of the gang.  
  
Jessie and James hid in a nearby tree looking down with Meouth.   
  
"How could anyone do such a thing!" said Misty with a sad expression  
  
"I certainly passes easily as cold blooded" added Brock  
  
A second later just as planned the twigs gave way and the three of them plummeted into the   
  
ditch trap the team had prepared. As usual Jessie James and Meouth jumped down and leered over the ditch.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" exclaimed Jessie  
  
"And make that double!" continued James taking out a rose  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
"To unite all people with in our nation!"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend are reach to the stars above!"  
  
"Jessie!" exclaimed Jessie  
  
"James!" exclaimed James  
  
"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight!" exclaimed the   
  
team holding poses.  
  
"That's right!" said Meouth jumping into the air  
  
And as usual they finished their motto unhindered. Quickly Ash took out a pokéball and   
  
dropped it onto the bottom of the pit.  
  
"Bulbasaur! use your vine whip attack to make a rope out of here!" Quickly the Bulbasaur made   
  
a rope of vines and the three heroes quickly climbed up out of the ditch.  
  
"I was wondering when you guys were going to show up!" complained Brock  
  
"Don't you guys ever give up!" moaned Misty  
  
"Quick!" whispered James to Jessie "use the master ball!"  
  
"I thought you had it!" returned Jessie her hands in the air  
  
"Pikachu! Use your thunder shock attack now! Bulbasaur use razor leaf! Pidgeot use whirlwind   
  
to blow them away!"  
  
Lightning flared and the three rockets were zapped to a pulp. Then razor sharp leaves cut their   
  
clothing and skin and a whirlwind blew forward and the three rockets were sent hurtling over the hillside.  
  
"Looks like Team rockets blasting off again!" exclaimed all three as they disappeared into the   
  
sunset. A small flash appeared in the sky as they disappeared.  
  
They landed on top of a high rocky area outside Cerulian city.  
  
"Oof!" murmured James "where are we?"  
  
The sky was beginning to darken and Jessie felt a drop of rain on her nose.  
  
"I think we better get into the dry!" complained Jessie. Quickly the three rockets hurried along   
  
looking for a cave to stay in for the night or a way down. The clouds darkened and the rain started to come   
  
down faster . The three villains hurried but couldn't find a way down anywhere. The rain worsened until a   
  
full scale storm broke out. Jessie and James and Meouth ducked through the rain and looked all over the   
  
area but they were trapped. Quickly they dashed into an abandoned cave they found and sat huddled   
  
together in a corner.  
  
"If only I had brought Growly we could have had a fire to warm ourselves with" muttered James  
  
"If only you'd brought the frigging master ball we wouldn't be in this mess!" shouted Jessie  
  
"Hey! Guys listen don't worry. You left the thing in the hotel so clever mr Meouth here brought   
  
it with us. I was just waiting to see if you numb skulls would notice it was missing!"  
  
Jessie paused. She looked as if she were about to hit him but she didn't. Suddenly she picked   
  
Meouth up and hugged him vigorously. Meouth blushed red.  
  
"Geez! Go easy on me!"  
  
"Meouth! I'm gonna say this before you screw up!" said Jessie with a big smile" Your the best   
  
pokémon I've ever worked with!"  
  
"Ahhh. shucks! It was nothing" smiled Meouth happily  
  
Lightning flashed outside as the storm continued. James looked out at the rain.  
  
"I guess at least that's something good that's happened. It's not all been bad this time has it? We   
  
did quite good Jessie!"  
  
"Yup!" replied Jessie "We messed around floundered are way past everything, and this time   
  
luck was with us for once, except for that bit where me wet Ash... We've still got to try and get that pikachu   
  
though! If we don't, we're still dead meat. If we do, we can bring it back to the boss in exchange for all that   
  
cash!"  
  
"Now your talking!" said Meouth happily  
  
The rain continued outside, and lightning flashed, but the rockets still had a chance. And they   
  
weren't going to waist it if that was possible. The purple M on the master ball shone in the light of the   
  
storm. Each of the rockets gradually felt sleepy to the sound of the trickling water outside. James looked up   
  
at the cave ceiling. Stalactites were scattered over the ceiling. He moved slightly so that a big one wasn't   
  
directly over his head. Things like that made him nervous.  
  
"I'm gonna quit crime when this is all over Jessie" muttered James ",get a nice place of my own.   
  
How about you, what would you do with all that money?"  
  
"I dunno" replied Jessie ",I guess I'd quit as well. There isn't much chance of us going down in   
  
history as master criminals, so we might as well just pack it in if we pull this off, I'd like to settle down as   
  
well"  
  
"But we'd all still see each other right?" asked Meouth who was listening  
  
"Yeah, I'd think so" said Jessie "It wouldn't be the same with out all of us, would it?"  
  
"Nah" said James ",I need your nagging, and Meouth's complaints. Where would I be without you   
  
guys?"  
  
"Probably extremely rich with a good education, and a master pokémon trainer" replied Meouth   
  
casually ",why?"  
  
"Hah" said James "probably, though I wouldn't have had half as much fun. You should have been   
  
a pokémon nurse Jessie, you'd have been good at it"  
  
"Yeah" replied Jessie "I guess I could have tried again, but then I wouldn't have met the rest of   
  
the team. I'm glad I went wrong"  
  
"You wouldn't mind having a nagging Meouth with you would you?" asked Meouth  
  
"Of course not" replied Jessie  
  
"Well, not too much" muttered James  
  
"Maybe a little now and again" continued Jessie  
  
"Well perhaps" said James  
  
"Will you guys Shad ap!" exclaimed meouth rolling over  
  
And with that the party of three fell asleep. Outside the rain trickled down and thunder rumbled   
  
in the distance. The night moved on, the cave floor was cold but it was all the three had. There was a natural   
  
warm about the cave that night which no cold could get rid of.  
  
When team rocket woke up they found there was no entrance to the cave. A Golem had come in the   
  
night and perched himself just in the cave entrance. He wouldn't budge no matter how hard they pushed.   
  
"Just are luck!" moaned Meouth kicking the Golem. Straight afterwards the pokémon reeled back in   
  
pain holding it's foot.  
  
"Arrgghh mi tootsies!" exclaimed Meouth  
  
James suggested catching it with the master ball, but Jessie was against it. Instead the three headed   
  
deeper into the cave, looking for away out.  
  
"Just are bloody luck" moaned Meouth as they walked further into the cave. Luckily Jessie had   
  
brought a torch. From similar experiences it was advisable for her to bring one. After awhile they reached   
  
the back of the cave and there was no way on.  
  
"Dam it!" moaned Jessie. And she stamped the ground with her foot. Suddenly there was a cracking   
  
noise and the whole ground they were standing on gave way and the three rocket members plummeted   
  
downwards.  
  
"I dropped the master ball!" complained James as they fell  
  
"You idiot!" shouted Jessie just as they hit freezing cold water. They swam along carefully until   
  
they spotted a small island in the water next to them. There they looked carefully across the water, for the   
  
ball, but it was nowhere to be seen. Something touched Jessie's foot.  
  
The master ball rolled forward and she picked it up. Carefully she looked over it, it was not cracked   
  
or damaged. But what did you expect from the most expensive ball in the whole world?  
  
"Don't worry!" said Jessie sighing with relief "I got it"  
  
"Pheeew!" sighed Meouth  
  
"But don't you dam well drop it again! Here take it!"  
  
"You sure you can trust him with that?" asked Meouth  
  
"I'm certainly not gonna take the blame if we lose it!" replied Jessie smiling  
  
The only way forward appeared to be to have to swim out. None of their pokémon could swim so   
  
they just had to chance it. There was a strong current as eventually James and Meouth got Jessie to go in the   
  
cold water. The water was deep so that luckily there were not many rocks to cut you on. Carefully the three   
  
swam down the water channel. At the end there were some rocks, which they climbed happily onto.   
  
Unfortunately the rock turned out to be a level 53 Onix, it sent them flying.  
  
They landed with a splosh in another water channel. James felt something bite at his heel and   
  
Jessie almost had a Golbat in her hair. So with a new found speed the rockets hurried down the chanel to the   
  
end of it. There were some more rocks there which didn't move when they climbed out onto them.  
  
"Look! Over there!" exclaimed Meouth pointing ahead. The pokémon had pointed to a light   
  
entrance just down the track. Quickly the three rockets hurried forward to escape from the horrid place. A   
  
exit of the cave was just ahead but suddenly a gravilar fell down from the ceiling and blocked the way   
  
forward. The rockets screeched to a halt.  
  
"That's it!" screamed Jessie "I hate this place! I'm gonna take this one down! Go Arbok!"  
  
There was a flash of light and a gigantic snake pokémon emerged.  
  
"Arbok! Use your screech attack!" exclaimed Jessie pointing forward  
  
James closed his ears quickly along with Meouth. Suddenly the Arbok leered forward and gave a   
  
deafening screech, the gravelar reeled back in pain.   
  
"Arbok! Again! "exclaimed Jessie  
  
Again it screeched but this time the gravilar threw rocks forward and they hit the Arbok in the   
  
face. The snake fell to the ground KO'd in a single hit.  
  
"My turn!" said James jumping forward. Quickly he withdrew a pokéball and threw it forward. It   
  
exploded in a flash of light, and a Weezing appeared.  
  
"Weezing! Use Smog attack on that gravelar!"  
  
The Weezing was two purple clouds of gassy goo joined together. A poison cloud of gas issued   
  
forward and surrounded the gravilar.  
  
"I think it's been poisoned!" exclaimed James but a second later a barrage of rocks separated the   
  
gas and smacked the Weezing. It sank slowly to the ground and James recalled it.  
  
"Go Likitung!" shouted Jessie pointing forward. A Large pink pokémon emerged in a flash of   
  
light.  
  
"Likitung! Paralyse that Gravilar with a lick attack!"  
  
The Likitung charged forward and with a wide swing of it's tongue smacked the gravilar across the   
  
face. The Gravilar returned and with a mega strong punch sent the Likitung reeling back in pain. It sunk to   
  
the ground and fainted.  
  
"Go Victree bell!" returned James and yet another pokémon leapt forward. This was a giant plant   
  
with a large bell shaped opening at it's top.   
  
"Use Razor leaf!" shouted James. A whole cloud of leaves shot forward and smacked the gravilar   
  
in its centre. A critical hit the Gravilar looked in a bad state. But still it got back up and returned more   
  
rocks. Yet again the rocks struck true and smacked the Victree bell hard. For a moment it looked as if it   
  
might still stand, but it didn't. It fainted.  
  
"We have no more pokémon!" complained Jessie  
  
"Not If I can help it!" shouted Meouth leaping forward  
  
"No! Meouth" shouted James "you'll get killed!"  
  
The Meouth leapt forward and slashed the Gravilar's hard rocky surface. The gravilar turned and   
  
threw rocks towards the cat pokémon but Meouth dodged them just in time. Again Meouth sliced across the   
  
rocky surface, eating away the last of the gravilar's precious energy. The gravilar stopped and tried to throw   
  
rocks but it couldn't, instead it started to glow.  
  
"Meouth!" shouted Jessie "Give it up, the thing's going to explode!"  
  
There was an almighty explosion, and Jessie and James ducked in horror as the Gravilar exploded   
  
into a million pieces. When the smoke and fire cleared Meouth was left in the crater, but not standing.  
  
Jessie followed swiftly by James ran forward to rescue their jointly owned pokémon. Jessie knelt   
  
down by the Meouth.  
  
"Meouth are you ok?" asked Jessie with a tear in her eye  
  
"Sorry, guys" coughed Meouth "I, just wasn't cut out for battling. You go catch that pikachu, I'm   
  
gonna go to Mog heaven"  
  
"Hey! Don't say that!" exclaimed James "You will definitely cop it if you talk like that!"  
  
"Fare well, Adios Amigos!" said Meouth dramatically his paw on his fore head "It was nice   
  
knowing you guys"  
  
Meouth's eyes swirled around in circles as Psyducks swirled around his head. Quickly James   
  
searched his pocket. Feeling past the Cerulian police brochure he put his hands around a glass object. A   
  
super potion. Quickly he took it out and administered it to Meouth.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" asked Jessie surprised  
  
"Hammer space" replied James throwing the bottle casually aside with a smash  
  
"You what?" asked Jessie  
  
"You'd understand if you'd read a complex dimensional anime physics quantum mechanical   
  
guide for idiots"  
  
"Am I in heaven?" asked Meouth  
  
"No your in hell, where'd you think you are?" shouted Jessie  
  
Quickly Meouth got up  
  
"Please reincarnate me please! I beg for forgiveness, it was all their fault! Oh, hallo Jessie"  
  
The day breezed on in Cerulian as the three rockets approached the pokémon centre. They gave   
  
all their pokémon treatment. Jessie was glad to be back out of the cave. She felt her fore head, the claw   
  
marks were gone, though her clothing was ripped all over and charred and damp from the various   
  
unfortunate experiences the team had been through.  
  
It was lunchtime and the rockets ate at a restaurant in Cerulian. James suggested entering   
  
Victree bell in for the Cerulian gym badge, but Jessie was against it. The three headed to the bike shop to   
  
try and track down what had happened to Ash since the team had been blown away.  
  
It appeared that Ash had bought not only one bicycle but three on special offer. Now he was   
  
cruising away towards Viridian city, leaving team rocket far behind. Now they would have to track the three   
  
down yet again.  
  
"Do you think we could buy some bicycles Jessie?" asked James looking at the shiny bikes with   
  
gloating eyes  
  
"You idiot" remarked Meouth covering his face comically  
  
"You Imbecile!" shouted Jessie "Haven't you seen the prices on those, lovely, bicycles, money"  
  
(A few minutes later Jessie James and Meouth enter the building with smart blue suits and clip   
  
boards. They walk up to the counter in a march)  
  
The bike owner looked at them with surprise.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously  
  
"We're members of the State bicycle safety company, and I'm afraid we're going to have to test   
  
out some of your newest top model most expensive bicycles immediately"  
  
"Yes! Do as Jessie sais!" exclaimed James "you wouldn't want the council hearing about unsafe   
  
bicycles would you now!?"  
  
"Gees! Hang on a second guys, I'm sorry. Of course, you can test them out, but I only have three   
  
of the best model with me at the moment which is convenient for you, but I'm gonna need them back quite   
  
soon! If you don't mind I think I'll come with you!"  
  
"That wasn't in the plan!" whispered Meouth out of the corner of his mouth. Meouth the same   
  
dressed as everyone else looked quite odd. A small tie was round his neck.  
  
"So, are you gonna test them all? This is going to cause me trouble you know. A guy from   
  
Virmillion wants to buy a knew bike and I really need them back straight away!"  
  
"Don't worry!" replied Jessie swiftly "no trouble, no trouble at all!"  
  
"Double trouble" said James  
  
"No Trouble!" repeated Jessie loudly ", we will only need them for a few weeks, maybe longer   
  
depending on the quality"  
  
"A few weeks!!" exclaimed the man "ahh man! This is terrible, what am I gonna do!"  
  
"Your gonna give us the bikes!!" shouted Meouth "so we can test them! Ok? Now!"  
  
The man unchained the shiny bicycles and took them just a little way outside of Cerulian   
  
towards the entrance of mount moon. Immediately Jessie James and Meouth hopped onto each one and   
  
started pedalling along. Meouth swerved round in circles and splashed a puddle of wet mud on the owner.   
  
He gave a nasty look and folded his arms.  
  
"So, what do you think?" he asked after awhile  
  
Meouth rested the bike a second and took out a clip board. His legs hardly reached the peddals   
  
but some how he managed.  
  
"Not good" he murmured scribbling bad comments down ", what do you think James?"  
  
"I don't like it at all! Look at all the mud on it, so unclean! When did you last clean these   
  
bikes?"  
  
The man was about to speak but Jessie interrupted.  
  
"Uh uh, obviously hardly at all. I'm afraid we're going to have to close you down and confiscate   
  
these bikes. The bulldozer will come tommorow morning"  
  
"Hey, wait a second people! There's no way someone's gonna knock down my store! What kind   
  
of policy is that?"   
  
"It's are policy so shut up!" replied Jessie folding her arms  
  
"Yeah!" continued Meouth "so just accept it already!!"  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed the man looking with a knew found idea "your not from the council, I should   
  
have guest, your team rocket! That kid told me to have a look out for you two! Your not taking those bikes   
  
anywhere!"  
  
Mud splashed the owner so hard that he fell over suddenly into a puddle. Quickly he got up   
  
and shook his fist.  
  
"Come back here! Help I've been robbed!"  
  
"See ya sucker!" called back Meouth pulling a face  
  
"That plan was ingenious Jessie! I congratulate you!" remarked James happily  
  
"Don't celebrate now!" replied Jessie "we've got mount moon to come before we catch up with   
  
ketchum, hey that works"  
  
"The plan was great but the pun stinked!" complained Meouth a little way behind them.  
  
The double trouble began for team rocket only a few minutes later. The journey was all up hill to   
  
Mount moon and long inescapable ledges lined the road. Team rocket had to drag their shiny new bicycles   
  
up ledges and ladders to get to the entrance. James had celetaped the Master ball inside his pocket so that he   
  
wouldn't lose it.   
  
Mount moon's peak loomed up into the sky and pierced the clouds above. The sky was just   
  
darkening as all three entered into the mountain tunnels. It wasn't safe to ride a bicycle in mount moon.   
  
Rocks could get caught in the spokes and sometimes the ceiling was too low. However to team rockets   
  
advantage the pokémon were weak in mount moon and weren't too much trouble, several times Jessie   
  
booted out the way a geodude. James did this once to a clefairy and the team were immediately chased away   
  
be a clefable.  
  
Meouth slashed the zubats aside without too much trouble. One got court in Jessie's hair and the   
  
whole team had to wait while they removed it.  
  
"I hate zubats!" shrieked Jessie afterwards  
  
It was dark in mount moon but Jessie lit the way with her torch. They had been lucky with it,   
  
after dipping the thing twice in cold water. Half way through mount moon the torches batteries ran out and   
  
Jessie had to fiddle for ages to get a new set of batteries in. Meanwhile James and Meouth complained that   
  
they were hungry cold and couldn't see anything. This of course is a atmosphere taken for granted for most   
  
people in mount moon especially when they don't know where they're going.  
  
The team kept finding they were taking wrong turnings and had to retrace their steps. Soon Jessie   
  
also was feeling hungry.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Meouth after awhile. Jessie looked at her watch  
  
"Ten a clock" she murmured  
  
"Oh no" said James "Ash will be way ahead of us by now!"  
  
And so they lumbered on for another whole hour through Mount moon. The darkness began to   
  
become over whelming and James was almost certain he heard Meouth whimper. Jessie narrowly missed   
  
another zubat and Meouth fell over into a puddle but apart from that not much happened.  
  
Finally the exit came in sight and all three ran towards it tripping up over each other. Quickly they   
  
ran towards the one pokémon centre outside Mount moon parking the bicycles neatly outside of it.  
  
The three clambered in a terrible state and Jessie wheezed out  
  
"Two for the night" and dumped a pile of cash on the counter. Nurse Joy kindly returned 80% of   
  
the money.  
  
"What on earth happened to you people? Did you get lost in mount moon?" asked Nurse Joy   
  
cashing in the correct amount of money.  
  
"Need, food and rest!" murmured James walking up the stairs.  
  
"Me to" followed up Meouth clambering slowly up the stairs  
  
"We'll leave you in peace in the morning" muttered Jessie and followed the others.  
  
"What strange visitors" said Nurse Joy after they had gone up stairs.  
  
James dreamed of rocks and giant clefables. And a giant mighty clefable called Killfable who was   
  
king of them all who was double slapping his head from side to side. He was level 254 and James felt into   
  
his pocket, the master ball, he threw it but it missed and hit a ratata.  
  
"Noooooooooooo!" exclaimed James waking up in a sweat. He looked about the room, the   
  
darkness. Meouth was asleep on the rug as Jessie thought they should swap every night. James walked to   
  
the window and took out the master ball. It looked fine, it was just a dream, no Killfable. No ratata. No red   
  
slap marks across his face.  
  
James felt back into his pocket and felt onto the celotape. He took it out, it had lost it's stick and   
  
would need replacing. However a rose was stuck to the bottom of it. James picked it off the tape and threw   
  
it out of the window.   
  
"Yeouch!" exclaimed Nurse joy's voice from below.  
  
"Sorry" murmured James from above  
  
"It's alright" returned Nurse joy picking out thorns.  
  
"I'm a walking disaster," whispered James softly. Slowly he went back to bed to the sound of   
  
Meouth's purring. With that thought he fell asleep and as before Killfable appeared and started double   
  
slapping him. The slapping became harder and harder until it hurt and the Clefables started to chant.  
  
"Fab!-le!, Fab!-le!, Fab!-le!, Fab!-le!, fak!-lp!, wak!-lp!, wake!-up James!"  
  
"Don't let him get me!" exclaimed James suddenly leaping to his feet. There was a thump and   
  
James looked down to see Jessie and Meouth in a heap on the floor.  
  
"Errrrrggh" murmured Meouth and Jessie. Slowly they got up. James felt across his face, red slap   
  
marks.  
  
"So ya woke up finally then" said Meouth "cam on! we gotta go and catch up with Ash!"  
  
"Ketchum" said Jessie  
  
"Will you quit that pun!" shouted Meouth turning on Jessie  
  
They headed on towards Pewter at a hurried pace. All of them were dead hungry and didn't talk   
  
much. However the little they did talk was about why Nurse joy suddenly had plasters all arround her   
  
fingers. Which made James feel guilty.  
  
"Was it me?" he asked himself in his head.  
  
Quickly the team hurried on into Pewter ducking and dodged the trainers, except one small kid   
  
bug catcher who they nicked all the money off because Jessie was skint.  
  
Pewter was a pretty place. The museum, the distant view of mount moon, the garden, it was a   
  
shame team rocket couldn't stay very long.  
  
"Don't you think we should get ourselves a gym badge Jessie?" asked James looking dreamily at   
  
the rock pokémon gym.  
  
"Ahh will you shut it!" said Meouth  
  
"That would be interesting" murmured Jessie "Us, having gym badges, defeating gym leaders!"  
  
Jessie's face began to twist into an evil smile.  
  
"Take on the elite four and take over the world!"  
  
"We don't have time! Will you hurry up!" complained Meouth "we've gotta get that pikachu!"  
  
Jessie counted the money and found that the only cash they had was 3g, not nearly enough for   
  
anything.  
  
"Don't worry!" returned Meouth "once we get that pikachu we're gonna have all the money we   
  
need! So lets get going already!"  
  
"Just think of that Jessie! All the money we could ever need! That's amazing, I could buy a   
  
mansion!"  
  
"You've got one already" returned Meouth  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot" muttered James with a sour look  
  
Meouth edged them on and all three hopped on to their battered bicycles and started to cycle   
  
towards Viridian. The trail was nice and sunny and the grass caught the sun, trees and pokémon. It wasn't in   
  
Viridien they caught up with Ash but on the trail. As they rounded a corner they spotted the whole gang   
  
having a picnic on the grass just outside of Viriden. Quickly the team hid behind rather large rock. The trees   
  
opened out into a clearing where a long cliff drop reigned below. Ash and his friends were about ten   
  
meteres away from the drop and just of the dusty path.  
  
"It's such a nice day" murmured Misty cuddling her togepi  
  
"Toge prrrriiiiii!" it squealed dancing around in her arms.  
  
"Yeah!" said Ash munching on a cake "if this weather keeps up then we'll be at the elite four in   
  
no time"  
  
"Do you think you could ask your mum for some more cakes?" asked Brock "these are   
  
delicious!"  
  
"Sure!" said Ash happily "she loves making them, she can make them at the dozen!"  
  
Misty looked from side to side.  
  
"Don't you think something's a little strange today?"   
  
Brock picked up another cake with white icing and a red cherry "No, what?"   
  
"Isn't it strange that we haven't seen anything of team rocket since we blasted them on the way   
  
to Cerulian"  
  
"Maybe they gave up!" laughed Ash  
  
"I don't know" complained Brock "they always seem to turn up at annoying moments"  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" exclaimed Jessie dramatically riding in on her bicycle  
  
"And make that double!" followed James riding behind with Meouth after.  
  
Ash and Brock groaned quickly they all stood to their feet.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
"To unite all people with in are nation!"   
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend are reach to the stars above!"  
  
"Jessie!" exclaimed Jessie  
  
All three of team rocket started circling Ash Brock and Misty like in an Indian raid.   
  
"James" exclaimed James taking out a rose and throwing it aside  
  
Ash picked up pikachu who had a shocked expression on his face and held him tight.  
  
"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight!!" shouted all of   
  
them  
  
"That's rocket right!" said Meouth dramatically!  
  
"Why oh why don't you find something better to do!" moaned Brock  
  
"We have!" exclaimed Jessie "we're going to succeed!"  
  
"And become rotten rich!" added Meouth  
  
"Now James!" shrieked Jessie.  
  
Quickly James took out a pokéball and flung it to the ground, Weezing emerged.  
  
"Weezing!" shouted James "Smog attack!"  
  
A cloud of poisonous vapour drifted towards Ash and his pikachu. All of them coughed as   
  
Meouth jumped forward with a gas mask and ran in. There was a shout from inside and Meouth emerged   
  
with pikacu in his arms. The pokémon began zapping Meouth every step until he handed it to Jessie.  
  
"Quick James!" moaned Jessis her hair going vertical with the shock "throw it!"  
  
James sliced away the new selotape and took out the ball. The M shined in the sunlight and a   
  
flash went down it blinding Meouth for a few seconds. Quickly he took a step forward and threw the ball. It   
  
slammed straight into pikacu's head.  
  
James staired in horror as the ball bounced off and rolled off the cliff face. His dream had come   
  
true, or almost.  
  
"Nooooo!!!!" moaned Jessie falling to the ground "oh the horror!"  
  
"Er, sorry" murmured James pausing "why did it do that?"  
  
Quickly pikachu broke through and cleared the poisonous vapour with a lightning attack. Ash   
  
emerged coughing. Brock was the first to act. Quickly he took out a pokéball and wheezed  
  
"Go Onix!"  
  
Onix crashed to the ground in a flash of red light. The giant rock snake leaned up high its head   
  
catching the sunlight.  
  
"Onix! Use tackle attack!" said Brock once the smog had cleared.  
  
"Starmie! Water gun!" added Misty with another flash of red light  
  
Onix leapt forward and smacked the whole of team rocket off the ledge. Starmie then blasted   
  
them further off in to mid air.  
  
"Pikachu! Thunder attack now!" dramatised Ash pointing to the clouds.  
  
The clouds darkened as Pikachu glowed with electricity. Suddenly there was a great flash of   
  
lightning from the sky and team rocket hurtled downwards stuttering with the voltage.   
  
"Looks like team rockets blasting off again!" moaned the team  
  
They landed with a splash in a river, which caused the whole river to flash violently as the   
  
electricity discharged. They floated down stream gulping for oxygen and you could just guess what was   
  
coming next.  
  
"A water fall!" moaned Meouth pointing forward  
  
James moaned and tried to swim the other way his limbs moving at light speed. But it was no   
  
good the whole team crashed over the top and hurtled to the bottom in a great sea of white foam. Jessie   
  
crawled out first dripping wet followed by the others. Jessie sank to her hands and knees and actually burst   
  
into tears. They'd arrived in the middle of a wild forest; it ran up all the way along the riverbanks as far as   
  
you could see. They were in the middle of nowhere now.  
  
Slowly the others crawled out of the river-dripping wet. Meouth hurried up beside her.  
  
"Hey! What's the matter! Don'tcha cry, there's always next time! You make me feel bad!"  
  
Jessie paused her eyes streaming  
  
"For once, I actually thought we were going to win, but now, it's all just gone we're always   
  
going to fail, there's are one chance and poof!" she tried to speak but more tears came and she was forced to   
  
stop and breath.  
  
James walked up beside her. He paused with a look of grief.  
  
"Jessie" he muttered "I'm really sorry"  
  
"No, it's not your fault" she returned picking up a piece of mud and playing with it like a   
  
toddiler "we were going to fail anyway it's always the same! What are we going to do with out the master   
  
ball now?"  
  
"Listen!" said Meouth shaking her by the shoulder "team rocket never gives up! This is just   
  
another time that we screwed up that's all! How about we have a look for it and either way, we go back to   
  
HQ and tell that big fat crime boss Mr Giovanni that it's not just his underlings who screw up! That master   
  
ball the best ball in the world didn't work on plain sight!"  
  
"But even if we find it!" muttered Jessie "Geovanni will think we made it up all the same!"  
  
"Well," paused Meouth thinking of a optimistic solution "we've gotta keep trying anyway! We   
  
still got the rest of the month to get that pikachu! We can think up a scheme, which even Lugia couldn't stop   
  
and even a slow poke couldn't fail! This is just one more time that we've not succeeded!"  
  
"Yeah!" said James "the more we screw up the better chance we have of doing something right   
  
for a change!"  
  
Jessie at this broke into more tears.  
  
"Look! Just take a walk James!" interrupted Meouth "I'm trying to help here!"  
  
James looked insulted.  
  
"Ah, I'm sorry, look don't take it that way" pleaded Meouth putting his hands in prayer  
  
"Fine!" said James "I'll just take a walk! If that's the only use you can find for me! I'll just   
  
leave!"  
  
"Ahhh James! Please!" pleaded Meouth. Jessie continued crying.  
  
James walked off muttering. It wasn't his fault the master ball hadn't worked why should   
  
Meouth turn on him. He felt as grumpy as he was ever going to get. He didn't mean to upset Jessie with that,   
  
just to help, like Meouth had said. But now he was just fed up of sitting around all the time, he was going to   
  
make a stand.  
  
He walked along the riverbank. Things had been real bad in mount moon but this just hit rock   
  
bottom. James kicked a stone into the river and it skipped across to the other side.  
  
"Only a cartoon character could be this unlucky" thought James depressed.  
  
Perhaps this would be it, the gang would split up for good, the end of team rocket? Well their   
  
gang anyway. A log floated down stream and off passing James. Where would Ash go now? That was really   
  
the last thing James wanted to think about and he cast it aside in his mind. The sky was darkening and   
  
James felt more hungry than ever. Perhaps he could bash a Magicarp and bring it back for supper, that   
  
would cheer Jessie up. He started to scour the bank, but nothing. Eventually he just sat down on a rock and   
  
put his head in his hands.  
  
"I'm so unlucky" he murmured, "if only once, just please could something work out against   
  
those kids"  
  
Some leaves blue past in the wind, they seemed as if enchanted with a blue glow. The stone   
  
James was sitting on began to hurt.   
  
The clouds breezed by at a fast rate and a cold wind blew his blue hair messily to one side. He   
  
came out of his head and started listening to the things around him, the wind the water. A couple of distant   
  
birds singing, the tree leaves blowing in the wind a voice…  
  
"A voice!?" thought James. He listened carefully; perhaps it was Ash who had come looking   
  
for them or Jessie and Meouth. Either way he didn't want to meet them so he hid in the undergrowth. He   
  
listened silently.   
  
"How could I have been so stupid!" sounded a low voice. It had an evil edge to it almost like   
  
Giovvanni.  
  
"I cannot belive I've been caught by some imbecile! Some scum trainer of the earth! No human   
  
is worth my power. What ball is this? A strange design they caught me with, the devises of humans are   
  
getting dangerously powerful! A large M, what could this mean?"  
  
The voice pondered for a few seconds.  
  
"I am powerless against it, I am caught. There is no escape unless I am freed"  
  
Agonising silence as James listened.  
  
"so where is the human who caught me? He must be good, I didn't even see him coming?"  
  
The voice stopped again as if stuck on a train of thought.  
  
"Perhaps there is a way to destroy the ball"  
  
At this James jumped out of the bushes and pointed his finger forward.  
  
"Don't you touch that master ball! That's my property! Hands..."  
  
Before him stood a great big white pokémon. One he had never ever seen before, three fingers   
  
were on each hand only. Great powerful long white legs moved down to strange smooth feet. It had a   
  
strangely smooth face, it was quite simply a Mew two, but James didn't know that since it was the only   
  
pokémon like it in existence.  
  
"What, the heck are you?" he asked staring into the creatures eyes  
  
The mew two sighed, looked at the sky and trees then back at James. With another great sigh   
  
full of resentment it said  
  
"I'm your pokémon" he growled the words out with difficulty as if each letter were a thorn.  
  
"No your not" returned James "I never caught you? You must be mistaking me for someone   
  
else! I only have Victree bell and Wheezing!"  
  
"Yes you did" sighed the Mew two "you caught me fair and square in those caves I was   
  
napping in, don't you remember? You have to be my trainer, because I can't bring my power high enough to   
  
destroy you"  
  
At this James whimpered and raced his thoughts back quickly to find a heartily reason why   
  
he was this pokémon's trainer. He thought back to where the pokémon had mentioned, to the caves near   
  
Cerulian. That horrible time when Meouth had been beaten to a pulp and James used the hyper potion to   
  
revive him (note: the term revive is being used completely and utterly in the use of the English word revive.   
  
It has nothing to do with the item in the game named revive as the implications of a mere hyper potion do   
  
not range this far. Meouth at this time was not in faint status, but was however reduced to a silly amount of   
  
Hp only seen in games like final fantasy when a boss doesn't quite feel like killing you completely. Point   
  
noted?). And when they entered the cave for the first time a Golem had crowded up the entrance so that they   
  
couldn't get out. But wait? Jessie had jumped, the floor had cracked, they fell. James had dropped the   
  
master ball, it must have landed on the pokémon then, when they fell in the water.  
  
"What kind of pokémon are you?" asked James mystified. James had the strange feeling that   
  
this would make a good song, but it quickly passed.  
  
"My name is Damion, and that is what you shall call me. Though you have caught me you   
  
have no power over what I do. However I am still yours until you release me.... "  
  
There was another long pause  
  
"You did catch me didn't you, with immense skill and daring? Creeping from shadow to   
  
shadow blocking my Psychic powers with a device didn't you? You did actually catch me? With your   
  
Weezing riding you silently down next to me? Come on, ... you caught me with skill! Tell me! How did you   
  
catch me! I must know so that I can stop it next time!" exclaimed Damion in the kind of drama only a   
  
Mewtwo can have.  
  
"Actually it was more of a accident" murmured James a little embarrassed  
  
Damion looked away. He paused summing up what James had said. He took a rock and threw it   
  
into the river. It skipped across to the other side. Suddenly without warning he slammed his hand on his   
  
head and shut his eyes making James fall over with fear.  
  
"DAM!!" he roared "ME! The most powerful pokémon in the world have just been caught by a   
  
IMBOCILE!! who didn't even REALISE that HE'd CAUGHT ME!!!! Arrrrggggghhhh!" Damion wrenched   
  
his hands aside and cried up towards the sky.  
  
"What do you mean the most powerful pokémon in the world?" bickered James "you don't look   
  
that powerful, your just a big white cat thingimijig. What's so speicial about you? Your not exactly a   
  
legondary bird? I've seen Gyaridos, and that's pretty powerful"  
  
Damion moved his hand to the side and closed his eyes. There was a great flash of light and a   
  
blue psychic fire wrenched out carving a path through the undergrowth. Bits of burning foliage were cast   
  
aside as the wave moved on for miles. Damion put down his hand a small puff of smoke rising up from it.  
  
There was now a long stretch of burning scorched earth stretching into the horizon. It had carved   
  
it's way directly through the forest spreading outwards as it went. There was a very long pause. James took   
  
out a rose and looked at it trying to ignore what he had just seen as long as possible.  
  
"Ah" muttered James "that's pretty good, yes, er……, I'm not quite sure what to say about   
  
that...... is this in the script?"  
  
"I guess your right" mumbled Jessie "though I don't know what we're going to do now. I guess   
  
we could hurry on to Viridian"  
  
Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light (when Damion carved a whole in the forest) and the   
  
ground shook. Meouth fell over on top of Jessie.  
  
"What on earth was that?" asked Meouth  
  
"Get off me!" shouted Jessie throwing Meouth aside. Currently Meouth hit a tree and fell to the   
  
ground his eyes turning in giddy circles.  
  
"Let's go find out what that was" murmured Meouth trying to scratch away the pidgeys around   
  
his head before promptly fainting with a groan.  
  
Jessie ran as fast as she could along the river bank to see if James was okay. Ironicly she   
  
tripped over the rock James had sat on just as she got to the rather large clearing. Quickly she searched   
  
around and found James nearby in front of a giant white cattish pokémon.  
  
"James!" she screamed in worry "what on earth happened?"  
  
James turned around in surprise and Damion scowled and turned away.  
  
"Oh hello Jessie!" replied James gaily "this is my new pokémon I caught in Cerulian by   
  
accident!"  
  
Damion turned around in a rage.  
  
"I told you not to tell anybody about that!" complained Damion  
  
"That's nice James" murmured Jessie quite out of breath "but what happened to all those acres   
  
of forest"  
  
"Oh that was him, er what's his name now…"  
  
"Damion" replied Damion with a glare.  
  
"No" said Jessis Laughthing a little "I mean what happened to the forest! I mean all those   
  
burning tree stumps which suddenly happened to appear!"  
  
Damion outstretched his hand.  
  
"Stop it already!" moaned James hanging onto Damion's arm. However the arm seemed to   
  
descend slowly on it's own accord rather than the fact that James had his full weight on it in mid air.  
  
"Look Jessie!" sighed James "I know I'm a complete screw up and all, but you will have to   
  
believe me before exploso boso here takes down another 150 races of pokémon from this forest"  
  
"Watch it!" warned Damion with a look death would take to a grave.  
  
And so the conversation continued. The two rockets and pokémon continued in a conversation   
  
until James murmured  
  
"I guess we got lucky Jessie! Now we really have got a set up scheme which a slow poke   
  
couldn't fail!"  
  
Eventually after a long time Jessie remembered Meouth and persuaded the gang to head back   
  
towards him. It was beginning to get late and the clouds were starting to darken. James roused Meouth back   
  
to life by dropping water in trickles from his palm onto his head from the river.  
  
"Whoah, what happened?" murmured Meouth. And so the conversation began all over again in   
  
which time Damion wandered off out of boredom. Damion obviously wasn't into what he called "small   
  
talk".  
  
Eventually as the clouds got dangerously dark and the air cold Jessie mentioned getting rest   
  
and shelter.  
  
"Sod that!" complained James suddenly out of character "what about food! I'm double   
  
starving!"  
  
"how can you be double starving!" complained Meouth, "there's not two of you!"  
  
"Well your starving as well aren't you?" replied James a bit randomly  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well" continued James "double starving"  
  
"Well, if your double starving I'm triple!" complained Meouth crossing his arms in annoyance   
  
that their conversation hadn't solved any problems.  
  
Suddenly a pile of magikarp slammed down inbetween everyone. Since the incident Jessie had   
  
found some logs, which James and Meouth promptly fell off theirs.  
  
"I heard and thought I'd stop your whimpering" said the voice of Damion from above. Jessie   
  
looked up.  
  
"You can fly!" exclaimed James  
  
"Of course I can fly!" returned Damion "have you ever heard of a powerful pokémon which   
  
couldn't?"  
  
"How about Gyaridos!" pointed out Meouth  
  
"The type's Water and flying" murmured Damion looking away at the moon "any other silly   
  
suggestions?"  
  
"How can we eat raw fish!" moaned Jessie slumping her head in her hands  
  
"It's just like Sushi!" exclaimed Meouth reaching out "better raw!"  
  
But just before he could do this the magikarp burst into flames and then suddenly cooled   
  
nicely cooked.  
  
"Hey!" moaned Meouth "You just spoiled all that fish!"  
  
There was a thump and another Magikarp slammed into Meouth's face and he was flung back   
  
down behind the log.  
  
"I hope you are all satisfied" moaned Damion a little depressed "you realise I'm doing this in   
  
the hope that you might one day release me"  
  
"I guess we could" said James as a after thought "we'd like to do something at least though,   
  
like get rich, win world fame, get all the gym badges, stuff like that"  
  
"What do you mean release him!" moaned Jessie "what so soon! Don't be ridiculous. We could   
  
give him into team rocket and win all that prise money and more!"  
  
Damion gave a mumbled curse and flew off again.  
  
"Well we should eventually" muttered James "I know pokémon are there just for exploitation,   
  
but I would hate to see any of my personal pokémon get fed up with me, it's just not right, and anyway. We   
  
could never control him properly, I mean the worlds most powerful pokémon, it's way beyond us. He'd   
  
simply escape somehow and hunt us down and kill us, like Giovanni's going to do if we don't bring back   
  
pikachu and like that man's going to do if we waste his master ball, which I don't think we did, and oh yeah,   
  
the police in saphron if they ever find out that we blew up silph co by accident!"  
  
"Alright!" mumbled Jessie with an annoyed look "don't rub it in, I know we've got enough   
  
death threats as it is without more. I guess we'll release him… eventually!"  
  
"Perhaps we should be good guys for once!" said Meouth his face full of fish "I mean they   
  
always seem to win and they've always been doing good things!"  
  
"I guess we could" said James staring at the cooked Magikarp in front of him.  
  
"Yeah!" said Jessie "but not yet! We've got one thing to do before we become good guys!"  
  
"Pikachu!" exclaimed Ash dramatically pointing forward "use your thunder attack to take down   
  
that dragonite's wing power!"  
  
They were in a large stadium with spotlights looking down on the match. Ash was finally   
  
taking on the elite four.  
  
"Dragonite!" exclaimed Lance "use Hyper beam attack!"  
  
The crowd cheered as Lance's dragonite reared forward opened his mouth and shot forward a   
  
deadly beam of yellow light straight towards pikachu.  
  
"Oh my!" exclaimed the commentator "it missed! Pikachu was too fast and too small to be   
  
hit!"  
  
Pikachu started to run around the pokémon as fast as it could muttering "pika" at every second   
  
hop.  
  
"Again!" shouted Lance "Hyper beam!"  
  
Quickly Ash stood forward  
  
"Quickly pikachu don't get hit!" the hyper beam missed by a few inches and hit the ground   
  
"now surprise him with a quick attack!"  
  
"Stop him with a barrier dragonite!" shouted Lance flinging his cape aside. The dragon master   
  
had deeply slit eyes with a black cape which looked like it belonged to dracula. He was sweating because he   
  
was on his last pokémon and his reputation was at stake.  
  
Pikachu flung forward and knocked the dragonite onto it's back.  
  
"Hold on pikachu and thunder shock him for all you worth!" shouted Ash over the din of the   
  
crowd.  
  
Pikachu faired yellow and electricity started to course through the dragonite. It was paralysed   
  
immediately and couldn't move.  
  
"Dragonite hold out and use that Barrier quickly!" moaned Lance in despair  
  
"Pikachu!" continued Ash rampantly "use a thunder attack now to finish that dragonite!"  
  
There was an enormous zap which a thunder clap which echoed through the stadium and   
  
Dragonite rolled over his eyes in a swirl. The audience silenced and there was a long pause. Finally the   
  
cheering broke out again and Ash felt his heart leap for joy.   
  
"Oh my!" exclaimed the commentator "it looks like Lance has been defeated! This means that   
  
Ash is the new elite four champion!"  
  
The crowd went wild and Ash jumped up high in the air and opened his arms. Pikachu ran   
  
lovingly and hopped in to the caring arms of his trainer. Misty and Brock hopped down the seats before   
  
anyone could stop them and ran out onto the pitch.   
  
The cheering continued as Ash hugged his pikachu and Misty and Brock joined in. The   
  
security staff were about to interfere but tears came into their eyes and they burst out crying through joy.   
  
Lance sighed and recalled his dragonite.  
  
"How many times is it now old pal" he murmured a little depressed. Slowly he walked over to   
  
where Ash stood. The crowd subsided as Brock lifted Ash onto his shoulder with pikachu and walked over   
  
to Lance. Lance sighed as the air cleared of sound.  
  
"Well done Ash, through great perseverance and love for your pokémon you finally did it and   
  
defeated me the champion of the elite four. Therefore I must step down, but it is not in sadness and in defeat   
  
that I do this. You succeeded because you had trust and love in your pokémon, and they in return gave it   
  
freely back, and that is more than many top trainers can say. It took me years to learn what you have,   
  
through great understanding and experience. The trick of pokémon is not in power or strength or moves, but   
  
in caring and trust. You reached that understanding Ash and I congratulate you as the new champion!"  
  
The crowd went wild again and Misty giggled and togepi gave a yelp of happiness.  
  
Lance quickly wavered everyone to silence.  
  
"Before we finish I just have to say the legal sentence. Ash Ketchum as champion of the elite   
  
four you now hold obligation to take challenges in are stadium at certain times of year. Your fees will be   
  
dealt with do you except?"  
  
"Yes! More than words can express with!" replied Ash happily holding onto his pikachu  
  
"Herby" said Lance slowly (and slightly regretfully) " I pronounce you champion of all Kanto   
  
and master pokémon trainer unless anyone hereby object"  
  
"We object!" exclaimed a voice  
  
Everyone turned around in a gasp as four strange characters entered from into the stadium.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" exclaimed Jessie  
  
"And make that double!" continued James  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
"To unite all people within are nation!"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend are reach to the stars above!"  
  
"Jessie!" exclaimed Jessie  
  
"James!" said James taking out another rose  
  
"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light surrender now or prepare to fight!" exclaimed the   
  
two of them  
  
"That's right!" exclaimed Meouth. He paused while posing quickly he nudged Damion who   
  
was next to him with his toe. Damion sighed very slowly through the silence.  
  
"That's, right" he murmured  
  
"Who are these guys?" asked the commentator speaking into the microphone  
  
"What is your reason for objecting?" asked Lance raising his voice.  
  
"Because he hasn't battled us yet!" smirked Jessie folding her arms. Damion looked terribly   
  
embarrassed and turned red while this happened.  
  
"Don't worry Lance" sighed Ash "I know these people, I'll defeat them quickly and get it over   
  
with"  
  
"You do that!" said Lance with a look of worry. "bloody cocky little kid" he thought silently   
  
afterwards.  
  
"Why do you people always have to ruin everything!" shouted Brock across the stadium  
  
"Yeah you big fat rockets!" followed up Misty. Togepi pointed forward and started crying.  
  
"I see you've got a new pokémon" murmured Ash looking at Damion with puzzlement.   
  
Damion smiled and pretended to chase a butterfry which fluttered past.  
  
"Though it seems you've no control over it yet!" said Ash with a smile "well then, are you   
  
rockets ready to blast off again? Cos I'm going to take down that thing over there and you with it!"  
  
"Yeah!" exclaimed Misty and Brock together  
  
Damion growled. He didn't like being called thing and he was going to make that kid pay for   
  
it.  
  
"Pikachu you ready?" asked Ash with a smile  
  
"Pika chu chu Pika pi!" replied pikachu with a bright happy face  
  
Suddenly the commentator spoke again.  
  
"Well well is this an interesting turn of events! For the first time in pokémon history someone   
  
actually disagreed with the Ultimatum the champion was giving! What a match this will be! I don't think   
  
they're really aloud to do that, but young ketchum like any proud trainer is ready for the task!"  
  
"I thought you would be pikachu" said Ash happily "which of you is going to battle me then?   
  
Or do you want me to take all of you out at once?"  
  
"That kid gives me the creeps, I hate him! Saw loser my *ss, I'm as sour right now as a sweet   
  
and sour chicken without the sweet. I hope these guys beat the crap out of him!" muttered Lance quietly   
  
under his breath "how can such a perfetic little kid who doesn't have *uck all experience with pokémon use   
  
a pikachu and win all the time like that! I hate his bloody guts!!"  
  
"What was that?" asked Brock with a worried face  
  
"Oh!" laughed lance "Just saying that I've never seen such skill and daring in a trainer of   
  
ketchum's calibre before and that it's a great shame other trainers couldn't be like him!"  
  
"James here's going to take you on, aren't you James?" said Jessie with a smirk  
  
"Double trouble I am Jessie!" smiled James back "I choose Damion to fight for me!"  
  
Damion smiled a cute little grin and continued to chase the butterfry. Misty quickly hurried up   
  
beside Ash and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Something's not right Ash!" she whispered "team rocket never took us on as boldly as this   
  
before. And have you ever seen a strange pokémon like that before? What if it beats you?"  
  
"Ah, don't worry" replied Ash smiling at his pikachu "I've never dropped a battle, and what   
  
are you talking about? Team rocket always take us on with strange over confidence"  
  
Brock was listening in.  
  
"It doesn't matter Misty, Ash has beat up team rocket many many times before, I'm sure he can   
  
do it again. And besides, that pokémon probably came from Johto! They've got loads of strange pokémon   
  
out there that even professor Oak hasn't heard of!"  
  
"Yeah but still" murmured Misty  
  
"Come on!" shouted Meouth suddenly "what are you waiting for! Are you afraid were gonna   
  
beat ya or something? Yar all scairdy cats! Ketchum's a scairdy cat Ketchum's a scairdy cat!"  
  
All at once the rockets started to dance around in a circle saying that over and over again with   
  
the exception of Damion who went red and and slatted the butterfly onto the stadium barrier with his mind.  
  
"Alright alright" murmured Ash "I'm not gonna have my reputation hindered by you guys.   
  
Come on I'll take you on anyway. Go pikachu! As soon as you get a chance use a thunder wave attack to   
  
paralyse that pokémon!"  
  
James leapt forward holding the master ball, quickly he readied himself for pokémon battle by   
  
taking out a rose.  
  
"Damion! Use!…"  
  
There was a flash of light and the last word never came. Electricity rattled forward and hit thin   
  
air. Only a mist was left behind. This was a good thing really as James didn't really know what Damion did   
  
"use". He soon found out however.  
  
"Damion?" called James puzzled  
  
The mist grew and suddenly waved forward like a see of demonic souls. Pikachu was lost from   
  
his trainer and couldn't see him. He began zapping at the shadows. But nothing. He could here Ash's voice   
  
far off like an echo in a nightmare but he couldn't make out the words.  
  
Pikachu turned slowly around clockwise and started to zap the mist again. But nothing, no   
  
Damion, he could hear the screams of the worried crowd. Suddenly he caught a flicker of movement to his   
  
left. He felt drowsy and fell asleep.  
  
"Pikachu!" exclaimed Ash through the mist but there was no reply.  
  
"Damion?" said James and Jessie together. There was no reply at either end.  
  
Ash looked on in astonishment yet the mist did not clear.  
  
"Pikachu!" shouted Ash again "light your way with a thunder bolt attack!"  
  
But still there was no answer. Only suspense. The mist moved like a strange sea interlocking   
  
between it'self as if some strange force was calling it together. Suddenly something moved in the mist. A   
  
dark shape came forward. The mist cleared and Damion came out holding pikachu in his arms. Quickly   
  
Damion through the pokémon forward and Ash quickly ran forward to pick his injured pokémon up.  
  
"I don't care for your tone boy" muttered Damion "Call me a, "thing", again or any other   
  
insult and I'll shock you all the way to Viridien"  
  
"What did you do to pikachu!" complained Ash looking at his fallen comrade. His eyes began   
  
to fill with tears "You are an evil pokémon! You have no heart! At least pikachu did! Your nothing but a   
  
scumbag of a pokémon. No love in you but hate! Pokémon shouldn't live like that, I'll never forgive you for   
  
what you did to pikachu!" his voice was filled with a dramatisation of a fully rehearsed actor.  
  
"I warned you" said Damion his voice growing hot  
  
"What?" said Ash looking up surprised.  
  
"I said" repeated Damion "that you weren't to call me names!"  
  
Slowly his feet rose of the ground.  
  
"Look , lets talk about this rationally!" laughed Brock stepping forward  
  
There was a flash of blinding blue vapours and Ash was send hurtling over the stadium into   
  
the sky. He disappeared with a little twinkle into the distance along with Misty and Brock and all their other   
  
annoying pokémon. Damion still had his arm forward.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Jessie running forward  
  
Damion paused and a smile came to his face.  
  
"Making sure they land in a psy-duck pond in Viridien… there that should do it!"  
  
Suddenly there was the click of automatick rifles. Team rocket and Lance turned around and   
  
suddenly realised that from every railing in the stadium a rocket was pointing a gun at them. Other rockets   
  
were filing the people out of the stadium. Lance folded his arms and walked over to Meouth.   
  
"You're a nice little pokémon aren't you" he murmured, "why'd you ever get caught up in all   
  
this business?"  
  
"Thanks" said Meouth "don't you think you should compliment me when I'm not in grave   
  
danger!"  
  
Damion put his hand down and folded his arms. He wasn't supposed to attack unless his   
  
master told him to.  
  
"We've been set up!" shouted Jessie aggravated.  
  
Slowly a rocket took out a microphone.  
  
"We don't want to harm you! Giovanni's very pleased with your work. Just leave the master   
  
ball on the ground and put up your hands!"  
  
"Don't bother" called another voice. It was Giovanni, he came out from the opposite entrance.   
  
The voice as always was dark and evil. He stepped forward with two suitcases. He placed them on the   
  
ground and stood back.  
  
"There's enough money in these cases here to buy Saphron. James, I want you to give up   
  
possession of Damion so we can continue to experiment on him"  
  
"Will he get hurt?" asked James absently. Giovanni smiled.  
  
"Think of the money James" said Giovani again  
  
"Just give it to him!" said Jessie with a pleading look.   
  
All the time Damion stood still watching his future destiny take shape. James looked down at   
  
the master ball, then at Damion, then at the money, then Giovani.  
  
"Just give me the ball James" repeated Giovani his teeth beginning to grind  
  
"Do it James" repeated Jessie thinking of the money  
  
Damion paused and looked up at James from his deep deep eyes.  
  
"Do what's right" he murmured, "not what they want you to do. Search your heart James, I   
  
never want to go back there, if they take me again I'll never be able to take it"  
  
"That's a lie!" shouted Giovanni "just do as I say and you won't get hurt. I want to help you   
  
James and Jessie! I can get you off the streets a place to live! Don't say you never considered it? You could   
  
be happy together! I can help you reach that dream. We won't hurt Damion too much, and even so! Who   
  
cares if one pokémon gets hurt in the process! We'll use the knowledge for good things, like hospital care   
  
and orphans and new medicines!"  
  
"I'll do as you say" murmured James. Damion suddenly turned around and gave such a   
  
piercing glare that Jessie had to turn away. Giovanni's smiled.  
  
"You made the right choice" he murmured.  
  
Damion continued to glare at James with such a fowl look. However James still stood still and   
  
did not look up.  
  
"I'll do as you first said Giovvani. Quite well put. Damion"  
  
"What" growled Damion with a look of hate   
  
"I release you" smiled James  
  
Damion's face turned to a horrified expression and then hardened, he just realised that James   
  
had said the magic words. He grinned maliciously.  
  
"Shoot them!" shouted Giovani like a rabid dog  
  
All at once the firing started. But every bullet stopped dead in its tracks and fell to the ground.   
  
Damion began suddenly to glow. A blue field encircled him and he hovered up into the air still holding back   
  
the bullets. The very air itself seemed to be drawn into the power. James actually felt his hair go up like   
  
static electricity.   
  
"Kill them you fools!" rampaged Giovanni  
  
"We're trying complained a nearby rocket"  
  
"Well try harder!" returned Giovanni flaring red  
  
Giovani watched with horror as the power grew. All of a sudden he turned to run.  
  
Suddenly Damion unleashed the power he had been preparing.  
  
Let's just say that Stadium had to be rebuilt. The flash of blue waves extended out and   
  
knocked the walls of stadium down and most of the bricks away. The explosion rocketed into the air   
  
reaching for miles. The walls fell in on top of Giovvanni as he tried to escape along with the rockets in their   
  
scheme.  
  
James felt the psychic waves move through his bones and down to his feet. It felt like they   
  
would brake, but Damion protected him. Fire leapt up all around them but they them selves were not   
  
harmed. The destruction ceased and Damion dropped with a echo to the floor. The silence of the stadium   
  
now aloud an echo to exist. He walked over to the suitcases. Giovanni's hand was sticking out from under   
  
the rubble. Quickly he picked up the cases and through them to Jessie and James.  
  
"Thankyou for releasing me James" said Damion slowly. He paused unsure of how to go on.   
  
"if there's anyone in this world who is good enough to call me their pokémon, I think I'd still say it was you   
  
anyhow, no matter how good they were. You are brave underneath that crappy exterior… Get out of here as   
  
soon as you can, flee to Johto, win some Gym badges. Do whatever you like, I'll hold the police forces for   
  
today, then your on your own"  
  
Jessie tried to speak but nothing happened. Lance looked down at the ground.  
  
"I guess that means I'm still champion" he said with a smile "you know I really hate those   
  
kids"   
  
"Huh you to?" smirked Meouth, "come on guys lets get out of here!"  
  
Damion waved, his three fingers swiping slowly through the air with a blue glow, and then he   
  
blasted off with a stream of white light behind him. The burning rubble of stadium was left behind.  
  
"Team rockets rocking" said James  
  
"Eh?" replied Jessie with a puzzled look  
  
"Ah sod it" continued James "it just sounds cool that's all. Big trouble! Double trouble! Is   
  
coming your way"  
  
"Come on guys!" shouted Meouth climbing over the bricks to get to the rubble "we've got until   
  
tomorrow!"  
  
"But how are we going to get out of here?" worried Jessie looking at the high burning rubble  
  
James heard that voice again suddenly. But this time it was in his mind.  
  
"I thought you might want this"  
  
James looked up to the sky. The rocket balloon floated innocently down fully prepared with a   
  
blue glow surrounding it.  
  
"I think Damion just solved are problems!" smiled James walking towards the balloon.  
  
It didn't take off until Jessie James Meouth and Lance were in it. He managed to persuade   
  
them in the end. Then the balloon took off and it stopped glowing. They descended on the border of Kanto   
  
again to let Lance leave. He got off and thanked them. Before he left he took off his cape, signed it on the   
  
collar and handed it up to the team.  
  
"It's all I can do for thanks" he said, "you just saved my title from extinction! And now I know   
  
what that kids got! He'll have to wait a long time before they re-build that stadium, and by then I'll be ready   
  
for him. REAL ready! I'll train my dragonite so hard that even that pokémon you had would have trouble   
  
with me!"  
  
"Thanks!" smirked Meouth happily. James looked at the cape appreciating and Jessie took it   
  
off him and tried it on her self.  
  
"Perhaps we'll pay you a visit" continued Meouth "when we're rich and have bribed all the   
  
police, and bought a house, and still have money left over. Somehow I don't think we'll run out of this lot.   
  
It makes you wonder how Giovanni managed to save it all up!"  
  
"Giovani!" muttered Lance "so that was what the crime boss was called. I've always wondered   
  
that"  
  
"Well" sighed Jessie with a small regret "now that we quit and practically destroyed team   
  
rocket there's no point beating about the bush with secrets"  
  
James opened the case and to his delight found all the money he would ever need in the first   
  
case. The second had the same amount. It obviously wasn't a trick, perhaps Giovanni really did like them.   
  
Anyway, it wouldn't have made a difference.  
  
"I'll see you again sometime" said Lance and he then set off back towards Kanto "I'll think of a   
  
shi*ty speech to prepare for everyone when I got back, like, how badly Ash was beaten, and how he wasn't   
  
quite good enough as a trainer to win against me! Ha hah hah, I can't wait, and I've got all day to make   
  
history! See you guys, and good luck!"  
  
"By!" called the rest of team rocket. Meouth smirked  
  
"He was a nice one. I didn't know the elite four could be so un trust worthy"  
  
"Aren't we all?" sighed James with a smile  
  
"I'll bet double on that James" replied Jessie  
  
The End 


End file.
